(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to cargo carriers mounted on a car which completely enclose the cargo.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An ideal car cargo carrier is one which is lightweight yet sturdy enough to hold a substantial amount of cargo. It should also be simple in design and require minimal production costs.
Generally, hood or trunk-mounted cargo carriers include a body portion, a lid portion and an attachment means for securing the carrier to either the trunk or hood of a car. Adjustable straps have been commonly used to serve this purpose, however, prior art assemblies have always included additional members to be secured to either a base or lid in order to adapt the assembly to receive the strap members. These additional parts require increased production time and substantially additional costs due to the parts required. These extra parts also add additional weight and bulk to an assembly.